


Appendices

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Series: I Will Wait for You [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Companion Piece, Gen, Meta, Social Deduction Game Rules that haven’t been playtested, appendix, chronological order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: Chronological order of all stories in the I Will Wait for You ‘verse and rules to Tinker Tailor.
Series: I Will Wait for You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580395
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chronological Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Will Wait For You is a beast of a fic. It won’t all be posted chronologically, and once it is complete some people may want to try to read it that way, but it’s also set up to read the fics traditionally, one after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Waves Up and Take Me Down and Cashing in My Bad Luck happen at roughly the same time, one from Clint’s perspective, the other is Phil’s, but anyone should be good either reading one and then the other or switching back and forth between them.
> 
> The Ones That Come Easy is about halfway done at the time of posting this and is expected to be the end of the series. I should have it done by the time I’ve finished posting what’s already written.

Current posting schedule is every Tuesday. Once The Ones That Come Easy is complete I will probably bump the updates up to twice a week.

Let the Waves Up and Take Me Down: Waves  
Cashing in My Bad Luck: Cash

Before  
1\. Waves 1-6  
2\. Cash 1-2  
3\. Waves 7  
4\. Cash 3-4  
5\. Waves 8  
6\. Cash 5  
7\. Waves 9  
8\. Cash 6-7  
9\. Waves 10  
10\. Cash 8  
11\. Waves 11  
12\. Cash 9

Just before the end of Before Waves 11 and Cash 9  
13\. Never Tear Us Apart  
14\. Different Than the Rest

Now  
15\. Waves Now 1-8

After  
16\. Cash 1-3  
17\. Waves 1  
18\. Cash 4  
19\. Waves 2  
20\. Cash 5  
21\. Waves 3  
22\. Cash 6  
23\. Waves 4  
24\. Cash 7  
25\. Waves 5  
26\. Cash 8

27\. The Ones That Come Easy 1-16, plus a short epilogue


	2. Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy; a social deduction game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have the game scene I wanted in Different From the Rest I needed a social deduction game that let Clint accuse Phil of being a Spy, and then have Phil expose the Mole. This is that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept telling myself, I didn’t need to have a fully fleshed out workable game, it didn’t matter if I had all the rules worked out, I could just vaguely reference them, but then this happened.
> 
> I used Mafia/Werewolf style games as a starting point and went from there. This hasn’t been playtested, so I don’t know if it works at all. If you play it let me know how it goes. :D

###  Equipment/Players

Deck of playing cards

7+ players 

Silencer (Moderator)

Tinkers (Civilians) Hearts, in a game with more than 13 Tinkers use remaining Clubs, then Diamonds, then Spades

Tailor (Mole) Diamonds, starting at Ace, then King, etc

Soldier (Molehunter) Ace of Clubs 

Spy (Spies) Spades, starting at Ace, then King, etc

7+ player game starts with: Silencer, 3+ Tinkers, 1 Tailor, 1 Soldier, 1 Spy. 

At 13 I added 1 Spy; so probably +1 Spy every 3 players; possibly alternating with +1 Tailor

###  Gameplay

  1. Silencer deals out cards and Soldier flips over their Ace of Clubs and places it in front of them
  2. Everyone discusses who they think the Tailor is, the Soldier can choose to shoot someone by saying “Bang”, that player reveals their card
    1. If they are the Tailor or they were the last Spy alive the game ends and is scored
    2. If it is the last round the Soldier must shoot someone 
  3. At predetermined time limit, if the Soldier has shot someone, or if the Soldier announces that they are not shooting anyone, everyone closes their eyes 
    1. If it is the first round they put their fists out/on the table.
  4. A Spy may Blow their Cover by saying ‘Bang’ and try and kill the Tailor, but they must do so before everyone closes their eyes. 
    1. If it is the last round, they must do so before the Soldier shoots
    2. The game ends and is scored
  5. A Tinker may try to Blow the Cover of a Spy or Tailor by saying Bang
    1. If it is the last round, they must do so before the Soldier shoots
    2. If they reveal a Tinker or the Tailor the game ends and is scored
    3. If they reveal a Spy, the Spy may try to shoot the Tailor
  6. The Silencer confirms all eyes are closed 
  7. If there is more than one Spy alive, the Spies may try to eliminate the Tailor Quietly. The Silencer will say each living player’s name (except the Soldier). 
    1. If the Spies all pick the same person then that person is shot and the game ends and is scored
    2. If they do not all pick the same person, then they Miss and do not shoot anyone



ROUND ONE ONLY: The Silencer will then have the the Spies put their thumbs up, have the Tailor open their eyes to see who the Spies are, and then have the Spies out their thumbs down 

  1. The Silencer will have the Tailor open their eyes (if not already open) and choose a Tinker to shoot
    1. Determine in advance if the Silencer will point at each Tinker and wait for a nod or thumb up from the Tailor, if the Silencer will say each living player’s name (except the Soldier) and wait for the Tailor to nod or thumb up, or if the Tailor needs to point or otherwise indicate who they want to shoot. 
    2. If the Tailors accidentally shoot the last Spy the game ends and is scored
    3. If the Tailor doesn’t kill someone by the end of a predetermined time limit, they Miss, the game ends and is scored
    4. If multiple Tailors they have to agree on the target
  2. The Silencer will then have the Tailor close their eyes, tell everyone to open their eyes, and will announce which Tinker has been shot
    1. The shot player turns over their card and places it in front of them. They have Lost (or Score -1 point depending on scoring method); if they want they can continue to play as a Known Foreign Agent/Ghost/Red Herring and try to influence the discussion. If they do so they still close their eyes turning the Silencer portion of each round. 
  3. Repeat steps 2-9 until the last round 
    1. Determine in advance number of rounds, minimum 2, up to number of tinkers minus 2



###  Scoring

####  Tinker Victories

Tinker Blows Tailor’s Cover

Tinker Blows Spy’s Cover and Spy kills Spy

Tinker Blows Spy’s Cover and Spy doesn’t kill Anyone

####  Tailor Victory

Last turn, at least 1 Tailor and 1 Spy must be alive

Spy Blows own cover kills Tinker

Spies kill Tinker during Silencer round

####  Soldier Victory

Soldier kills Tailor

####  Spy Victory

Spy Blows own cover kills Tailor

####  Shared Victories

Tinker Blows Spy’s Cover and Spy kills Tailor (Tinker and Spy)

Tinker Blows Spy’s Cover and Spy kills Tinker (Tinker and Tailor)

Spies kill Tailor during Silencer round (Tinker, Soldier, Spy)

####  Everyone Loses

Soldier kills all Spies

Tinker Blows Tinker Cover

Spy Blows own cover kills Spy

Tailor Kills Spy

If you're dead, you lose (Tinker, Tailor, or Spy)

If multiple Tailors they all score together: IE, If one wins they all win, if one loses they all lose 

###  Tournament/Point play:

If multiple Tailors they all get the same points 

All dead Tinkers score -1

Last turn, at least 1 Tailor and 1 Spy alive

Tailors + 3

Tinkers -1

Soldier and Spies -2

Soldier kills Tailor

Soldier +3

Tinkers and Spies +1

Tailors and Dead Spies - 2

Soldier Kills all Spies

Soldier, Tinkers -1

Tailors and Spies - 2

Tinker Blows Tailor’s Cover

Tinker revealing Tailor +3

Tinkers, Soldier, Spies (if alive) -1

Tailors and Dead Spies -2

Tinker Blows Cover of Tinker

Tinkers, Tailor, Soldier, Spies -1

Tinker who Revealed Cover and Dead Spies -2

Tinker Blows Spy’s Cover and Spy doesn’t kill Anyone

Tinker revealing Spy +2

Tinkers, Soldier, Spies and Tailor*-1

Dead and Blown Spies -2

*If all Spies are Dead/Blown, Tailor -2

Tinker Blows Spy’s Cover and Spy kills Tailor

Tinker revealing and revealed Spy +2

Tinkers, Soldier, Spies (unless Dead) -1

Tailor and Dead Spies -2

Tinker Blows Spy’s Cover and Spy kills Spy

Tinker revealing Spy +2

Tinkers, Soldier, Spies (unless Dead or Blown) -1

Tailor, Dead Spies -2

Revealed Spy -3

Tinker Blows Spy’s Cover and Spy kills Tinker

Tailor +3

Tinker revealing +2

Tinkers, Soldier, Spies -1

Tailor, Dead Spies -2

Revealed Spy -3

Spy Blows own cover kills Tailor

Revealed Spy +2

Tinkers, Soldier, Spies (unless Dead) 1

Tailors -1

Tailors and Dead Spies -2

Spy Blows own cover kills Tinker

Tailors +3

Tinkers, Tailors, Soldier, Spies (unless Dead) -1

Revealed and Dead Spies -2

Spy Blows own cover kills Spy

Tinkers, Tailors, Soldier, Spies (unless Dead) -1

Tailors, Revealed and Dead Spies -2

Spies kill Tailor during Silencer round

Spies +2

Tinkers, Soldier, 1

Tailors and Dead Spies -2

Spies kill Tinker during Silencer round

Tailors +3

Tinkers, Soldier, Spies (unless Dead) -1

Revealed and Dead Spies -2

Tailor Kills Spy

Tinkers, Soldier, -1

Tailor and Spies -2

  
For a layout of the possible scores, there is a spreadsheet [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/11KB5rJcYyZ2gTIG06_zb2bjjCoj1gy56WUFhkvrJp4g); it’s all in my own shorthand, so may be undecipherable? 


End file.
